A friends In need
by Affectionate-Ferret
Summary: When parents fight it can really change a kid. Thats what happens to Todd Casil. His friend the anti-christ tries to help him. During this sad time in Squees life.
1. Not the Boy he knew

Disclaimer: I dun own Todd or Pepito...**doom**

--------

Todd turned his music up as he tried to drown out the horrible noise of his parents screaming at each other and glass breaking. He shoved his head under his pillow and pushed his hands against where his ears were before groaning loudly. This was the fifth time this week that he had to turn the volume up to deafening volumes to drown out the slurs of his mother and the barking of his dad. No kid should have to go through parents fighting like this, this much. It just changed them. In a horrible ways. In sad ways.

Young Todd Casil had already cried himself dry years ago. Now all he could do was try to ignore it. That or endure it.

The fighting, as I said, changed him. It changed him drastically. From the most innocent boy you could ever know, no innocence like ever before, changed to a make-up wearing, wrist slitting, back talking, backstabbing, wussy, drug addict bastard of a seventeen-year-old boy! If Nny were still there, he would just be another dead thing. Todd had become a shitty attitude, fucker! He had become just like the people who used to punch him, tease him and swear at him.

His grades lowered and Pepito worried. Pepito. Todd's only real friend.

The poor demon boy worried about his friend. The boy he loved and cared for so much had become a prick. Never in a million years had anyone thought that the sweetest boy in existence would ever change into '_that'_.

--

Pepito approached Todd at his locker during lunch. He saw that Todd had grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his backpack and shoved it in his pants pocket. "Todd. I need to talk to you", he said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Todd brushed him off as if he was just a leaf or a bug, but mumbled something out, "Not now. I'm gonna go hang out with Ken, Cleo, Bea and Denna". He walked past Pepito in an unsteady almost drunken stride.

Pepito glared at him and placed another hand on him. "Todd, I'm worried about you. You're not Squee no more. Johnny wouldn't approve of this."

Todd paused for a second and turned. In his eyes was a completely different person. Pepito gasped softly. Todd eyes were completely blank...almost dead. Almost. "Don't you ever bring Johnny up in a conversation...Ever, Ever!" he turned again.

Pepito couldn't stand it. He tried again, but instead of just getting Todd's attention, he got Todd's wrath in the form of a hard slap to the face. A stinging red spot on his cheek. A force strong enough for Pepito's head to snap almost all the way back. His hair flew out towards the direction his head turned. A spot of blood leaking down the side of his mouth were his fang had punctured. The demon staggered backwards, completely frozen and stunned.

Todd eyes averted to his hand in which he held up to his face. His palm stung. It was completely limp. His wrist was sore. Numb He looked at Pepito who looked like he had attempted to add a dark ruby lipstick on but failed. A line of it dripped down his chin. His pupils had shrunken so small they were almost invisible. Two translucent orbs formed in his eyes. Finally he spoke. "You're...you're not Todd anymore", and with that, Pepito turned and walked off in the opposite direction. His footsteps were so light and incomprehensible that it looked as though he were floating.

Todd just watched until he couldn't see him anymore as he turned the corner. "I don't know you anymore Todd", cried Pepito softly as he sank against the wall in the corner of the furthest hallway in school.

--------

Todd grabbed another cigarette and placed it in between his lips. "Yo, Kid", mumbled the red-read Bea. Todd looked up at her before lighting the smoke. "You don't look so hot. Are you alright?" she asked.

He shrugged and turned back to light the smoke. He inhaled deeply and let it out in a steady stream of smoke. "I just have...um...stuff on my mind. That's all",

"Cool".

The four just stood there leaning against the worn out brick wall smoking. The non-functioning brains slowly melting away. Rotting.

Todd couldn't help but ask the same question over and over again 'Who was that?'

--------

Affection: -gasp- "Omg! Todd would never be that! Don't you even read Squee! Or JTHM?"

-Smack-

Fuck you! Its mah story and I'll write it the way I want to...! Dun worry. I'll tell you now; Todd doesn't always stay that way. Plus if you don't like PepSquee...turn back now.


	2. Thats one way to give someone medicine

Disclaimer: -brains of mush- Hey people! I just melted into this squishy pink thing! I think my body has rotted away into dust, for I never left the computer in...EIGHT HOURS...! Oops! The dogs cleaning up the mess! Noooooo! It tickles...! Well! I have to type with these weird cord things that stick out from the back of my peanut sized brain-thing...! Oh, and by the way, I do not own the lovely characters Todd and Pepito...they belong to Jhonen Vasquez...who, if I may add, still has a body.

--------

Pepito nose-dived into his mashed potatoes and began to gurgle. His mother watched him curiously. "What's wrong? Bad day at school?", she asked with her same caring voice. Pepito just nodded his head slightly as he felt attempting to give a proper spoken answer was pointless. "What is it? You can tell me Pepito, you know that", she said as she patted his back.

Pepito turned his head and glanced at her. She had that worried look in her eyes. He sighed and lifted his head. The potatoes dripped off his chin and nose, but stuck to his cheeks and forehead. "It's...a guy that used to be my friend-"

"Squee?" she asked.

Pepito closed his eyes. "He's not Squee anymore. He's...I don't even know anymore!", he yelled squishing his hands to his face. "He's not Squee anymore. He's a-a-a...", Pepito felt tears stinging the back of his eyes and he tilted his head back to try and fight the pain. The unfamiliar pain of crying. He almost never cried. A few times in his life, was all. And it was usually only a couple of tears, usually from laughter. This wasn't laughter. This was fear, sadness and worry.

Pepito's mother patted his back. "Perhaps he's just asleep. Perhaps you just need to wake up little Squee. He's probably just been neglected by those he came to know the best", instructed his mother.

"He doesn't even seem to recognize me when he looks me in the eyes. I miss awake Squeegee...I don't like it when he's like this...it...scares me", admitted Pepito shuddering softly.

"It's alright. Just tell him what you think about his new attitude. And if that doesn't work then you use something to shock him awake", she said sounding a little more rough.

Pepito laughed. "Don't worry. I will".

"Good", She stood up, taking hers and Pepito's plate to the sink. Pepito stood up as well. He walked upstairs and head into the bathroom.

"Aw, man. I just washed my face too".

--------

The Next Day:

Pepito found Todd half-asleep into the corner of the lunchroom. He wasn't wearing make-up and it made it quite easy to see the huge bags under his eyes and small pimples on his cheeks. Once, such a gorgeous boy, now a gruesome looking...thing. Well...the only bit of make-up was the poorly drawn thin line of eyeliner rubbed in the bottom of his eye.

Pepito tapped his shoulder and he looked up. His eyes were puffy red. Pepito also noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual 'Goth' items. Such as his baggy black and chained pants, that were held up by his heavy metal boots, his fish net top with the heavy black trench coat and his usual collar, bracelets, earrings and handcuffs, which usually hung from one of his wrists and the other swinging freely.

Instead, he wore skinny jeans and a grey hoodie that was pulled over his head and bangs covering his eyes in messy spikes, he wore just a pair of hiking boots. "Todd", whispered Pepito. Todd barely responded. His left eye blinked, slowly followed by his right. "Do you know who I am?" he asked. Todd seemed to ponder the question for a full minute before shaking his head. "It's me, Pepito. Todd?" he sat next to him. Todd had his hands cupped together in his lap and his gaze was stuck to the tear in the knee.

"She's...she's dead. He killed her last night. My father killed her", muttered the unconscious boy. Todd was obviously ill. His eyes closed and a small stream of water appeared among the rim of his eyes. He fell forward against Pepito's shoulder and he groaned. Pepito sighed and had one choice. He picked Todd up on his back and carried him out of the lunchroom to the nurse's office. Ignoring the stares of every student he passed by.

He got to the nurse and he set him down on the table. The nurse looked at him and grunted. She leaned the back of her hand on his forehead and immediately recoiled. "This poor boy is burning up!" she hissed. She stood up and looked through the cabinet. She pulled out a small purple bottle and a spoon. "This should bring his fever down a bit", she poured a thick dark syrupy liquid into the spoon and she brought it to his lips. They would not part.

She spilled a small spot on his sweater and she pulled the spoon back. "Little Boy. Little boy!" the nurse desperately tried to get his attention. He only groaned something. His face twisted into a look of worry.

"_Mommy_", muttered the little boy. He moaned and his fingers twitched.

Pepito and the Nurse looked at each other, and then glanced back at the boy. "He will need to take the medicine if his fever is to go down", she said holding up the spoon. Pepito snatched the medicine bottle and spoon away from her and he poured the liquid into the small curved spoon. He bit his lip softly, as he looked between Todd and the nurse before bringing the spoon to his lips and slipping it onto his cupped tongue. He grabbed Todd's shoulders and pressed his mouth against Todd's. He heard the nurse gasp.

Pepito moved his lips gently, as he used them to wrench apart Todd's hot mouth. He inserted his tongue into the unconscious boy's mouth letting the medicine spill down Todd's throat. He choked softly but seemed to swallow it. Pepito pulled away and wiped his mouth from the trail of saliva he had collected during the connection. He wiped some off Todd's mouth and smiled. "That's one way to give a boy medicine", he muttered as he looked at the paralyzed nurse.

--------

Affection: Before you people get all excited, this is just a quick little story, that gonna be no longer than at least four to six chapters long. The chapters ARE short so...yeah...God, I'm tired!


	3. Is that really you?

Disclaimer: I'm still just a brain...I dun own Pepito or Todd...Jhonen Does

--------

Todd was allowed to nap in the nurses office for the rest of the day, but Pepito had to go to his classes. It was really hard for him to concentrate, knowing his friend was ill. He had gotten news that Todds fever was just a little more than a lack of sleep. But if it was just a tiny fever from a lack of sleep. It was a one hell of a fever from a lack of sleep. Pepito was currently scribbling something in his notebook without noticing it. A tiny waisted girl leaned over his shoulder and made a long 'Ewwwww!' noise. "How can such a cutie like you be such a faggot!?...I mean...yeah...the freaky goth boys a faggot, you can tell...I mean he's, like...skinny and shit...but you?!", she laughed wickedly before blowing a bubble from he strawberry pink bubble gum.

I growled. Then he looked down at the scribble. A bloody heart with both Todds and his name in the center. He blushed and covered it up with his forearms. Everyone began to laugh and he stood up, turning to all of them his eyes glowing with fire. Everyone who was laughing had their head exploded or skin melted off. One or two kids hadn't laughed so they sat there looking at the mess like it was no big deal.

The teacher was just used to it by now. I suppose thats not a good thing. "If you don't mind, Mr.Genick...I'm gonna leave",

"Go ahead", he muttered sipping his coffee. Pepito nodded and left the room to head down the hall, to see Todd again. He opened the door to see the nurse reading a magazine.

He ignored her and was about to head in the back where Todd was sleeping, she stopped him. "You don't have permission to go back there", she said as she held out an arm to stop him.

"My friend is back there",

"Sure...", she sang sarcastically, pushing him away.

Pepito sighed and closed his eyes before opening them a again very slowly, "I'm his friend! The one that 'Kissed' him earlier", if that was the only way to see Todd, then it was an easy way to see Todd. It was completely worth it.

The nurses eyes widened and smiled in a giddy matter, "Oh, your his boyfriend. Yes, of course, go right on ahead", Ew.

Pepito walked into the back and closed the door behind him, not wanting to attract the scary perverted nurse. He actually saw Todd sitting up, looking abit better. A hint of old Squee was in his eyes. Todd glanced to see who had come in and he smiled. "Pepito!!", he said happily.

"Hey Amigo", Pepito said walking towards him and immidiatly pulling him into a warm embrace. "I missed you SO much", he tighted his squeeze and heard a gaking sound coming from Todd. "You had me worried and scared!", he said finally pulling away.

"But...I didn't go anywhere...or...did I?", he pondered. Pepito frowned abit but tried not too. He had his old friend back. That was good.

"You went somewhere. Just nowhere you'd need to go ever again", he sat next to the younger boy and smiled. Todd smiled back. "You feeling better?", he asked. Todd nodded slightly as he tried to remember what had happened.

"I still feel kinda sick. In my stomach...and my head", he muttered out before leaning to the side to rest his head on Pepitos shoulder. But he missed and his head softly landed in Pepitos lap instead. The demon smiled abit more as he blushed, placing a hand on Squee head. In his beautiful dark hair. It seems his hair never changed, it was alwyas the same. Even when he wasn't him anymore.

"You gonna be okay?", he asked strocking his downy black hair. Todd didn't move. Or respond. This worried Pepito abit and he looked down at the boys face. His eyes were closed. He was breathing smoothly. He fell asleep. Pepitos eyes softened and he smiled again. Pepito just sat there calmly as he strocked the sleeping young boys face and hair.

--------

Affection:Okay...I'm only gonna say this because I want too...-ahem- hmmmmm...okay. This Sucks On Purpose!!!! I barely check back on it, and its only to fix a few spelling errors or any missing punctuation! Okay!!? Oh, and to clear that up, I'm not trying to give you shit on purpose! I actually do at least try to make it half decent.


End file.
